Never To Meet Again
by Meitantei4869
Summary: Midorima X Fem!Akashi- I somehow got hooked up on angst so I thought 'hey why not write an akamido one' so here we are- xD Note: The flowers & their meanings are used to describe the theme of Akashi's personality in each...part?


**Note: The flowers & their meanings are used to describe the theme in each...part?  
****Thanks for reading and hope you enjoy the angst!~**

* * *

_Ψ Hibiscus, Meaning: Gentle Ψ_

"oute."

A feminine voice stated coolly as the piece was placed on the board with a clack. The male in front of her scowled as it was the fifth time he lost against her today. He couldn't concentrate. Somehow, he was distracted. A thump, thump sound from his chest prevented him from thinking straight.

The female tilted her head to the side in a smirk, her silky scarlet hair falling from her shoulders with the action, and asked, "another round, Midorima?"

The sound got faster and louder as her gentle but cunning voice— like a demon whispering to you in the darkness —sounded through the empty classroom. Midorima ran his taped fingers through his hair letting out a heavy sigh.

"no. I'll stop for today. Cancers are placed last for today's horoscope after all"

His emerald eyes glanced over to his lucky item— a small packet of sugar candy —then returned his gaze to her. She was looking at him with those eyes again. Those eyes in a beautiful shade of red which looked like they knew whatever else reason he had to stop the game. Those eyes that looked understanding but at the same time had some other emotion hidden inside.

"if you say so" She smiled. A warm smile.

Midorima pushed up his glasses and before leaving, gave one of the small sweets to her. Genuine puzzlement was shown on her face, like that of a child. A faint blush crept onto his face and he once again pushed up his glasses. A habit he does when he feels shy or embarrassed.

"that's from today's lucky item" he explained, something she already knew. "a little something for always playing shogi with me"

A soft chuckle was let out from the redhead and she smiled once again. "thanks, Midorima."

"w-well, see you during practice, Akashi"

He stuttered and walked out of the classroom. Another chuckle was emitted and Akashi unwrapped the candy then popped it in her mouth. She closed her eyes in content as the sweet taste melted in her mouth. Though she wasn't a fan of sweets, she had to admit it was okay to take some once in a while.

* * *

_Ψ Freesia, Meaning: Childish Ψ_

Holding printouts in one hand and his lucky item for the day— a daruma —in the other, Midorima went to the Akashi residence. The female had called in sick and due to her classmates not having any guts to send it to her, the homeroom teacher made him send the printouts. He didn't mind. He and the redhead were in good terms and he had been over her place a few times before.

Guided by a maid, he entered her room after a knock. The sound of sheets shuffling were heard and a smiling Akashi greeted Midorima. Though with her slightly messy hair and rather pale skin, she still looked beautiful in his eyes. The darkness of the room with the curtains closed did nothing to lessen the thoughts.

"today's printouts"

He simply said and set them on a desk. A gentle 'thank you' was given to the male and for a moment, it was silent. Both not knowing what to do next in this situation. Until the maid came in to bring in Akashi's meal, placing it on the desk beside the papers for her to take. Not wanting to bother her, Midorima was about to excuse himself after the maid did when,

"Midorima, could you come sit here?"

She requested, patting the empty space near her on the bed. Midorima nearly choked on his own saliva when she said it. Ignoring his own face which was heated up and probably redder than her hair, he asked why in the world should he do that and she pointed to the food.

"I want Midorima to feed me"

An innocent and blunt answer. The idea just suddenly popped in her mind. Her eyes were sparkling, unlike usual, and she looked at him expectantly like a small child. Giving in to those eyes, he complied to the request. He picked up the bowl of porridge from the desk and placed it on his lap. He gently took a spoon full of the content and blew on it to cool it down before raising it up to the other.

Happily, Akashi took a bite and chewed with a face so joyous that made Midorima wonder if this was really the usually mature, red demon-dubbed Akashi that leads the team in Teiko. Akashi never shows this side of her to anyone. Even Midorima himself.

"I've always wanted to know how it felt like…the feeling of someone feeding you when you are sick"

The female gracefully said. Of course. She was the heiress of the Akashi family. Independence is a great importance. In a way, it is sad. Midorima pushed up his glasses with his free hand and looked away, in attempt to hid his face which was turning into a shade of red.

"i- if you want, I could…do it for you whenever you're down with a cold or something"

It was embarrassing uttering those word. Midorima could feel every inch of his body heating up due to embarrassment and thanks to the soft chuckle she suddenly emitted, he felt like exploding.

"I'll take up the offer then, Midorima"

The first smile he had seen from her that felt so innocent and pure. A small gesture of affection by placing his hand on her head in response to her answer. This fleeting moment of peace. It will last forever, won't it?

* * *

_Ψ Chrysanthemum, Meaning: Imperial Ψ_

"We have no more use for him. I will recommend he leave the team."

A jolt of fear ran through his body as she uttered those words with a dark expression on her face. Their talk about Haizaki, a regular from the club, suddenly resulted to her saying it. _This isn't her_…was what he thought. At the moment, she looked like a different person. A person who demands full authority and respect to herself. A person who wouldn't think twice about severing a head from a body.

Slowing down, Midorima stared hard at her, wanting to think that the expression he saw was just his imagination. She spun her head, noticing that he had fallen a few steps behind. The face which indicated he was hard in thought made her inquire what was the matter.

"no, it's nothing…"

A slight shrug and they continued their walk. Midorima couldn't help but think the whole time, that if what he saw and what he felt that time was not something his imagination produced, does it mean that there was another side to Akashi?

Another side to the female who can manipulate others at the tip of her fingers?

If so…

_What kind of Akashi is the other Akashi?_

* * *

_Ψ Red Camellia, Meaning: In Love Ψ_

"Akashi, are you—"

He paused his words upon seeing a rarely sleeping Akashi with her head on the desk, the papers their homeroom teacher asked to sort left in a messy pile. A fond smile found its way on Midorima's face as he approached her.

She showed no signs of waking up so he, at first, poked her cheek softly, wanting to let her know he was there but it only made her hide her face between her arms to continue her slumber. He frowned now. There was a matter he needed to discuss with her but interrupting her sleep would be a little…risky.

A slight movement from her revealed her face again. Soft breathing could be heard clearly in the quiet classroom. Everyone had left for their club activities. Only the two were in the school building, shrouded by complete silence. Opening his lucky item— a mystery novel, he sat down to wait. Knowing her, it won't be long till she wakes up.

The clock on the wall ticks as time passed by. Midorima's fingers flipped another page and his eyes peered over his glasses to the female's sleeping figure. Her face was that of a peaceful one which couldn't help but make him smile again. Once he thought he had seen all there is to Akashi, another side which hasn't been known appears.

The novel was placed on the desk and he bends closer to her. Gently brushing aside her long bangs, he placed a soft kiss on her forehead. Once he backed up, his face instantly changed into crimson and he hurriedly 'escaped' the classroom, hoping that she wasn't conscious of what he did. While trying to calm himself down in the hallway, today's Oha Asa Horoscope ran in his mind.

"_To Cancers, Today is a very, very, very lucky day for you! As long as your lucky item, a mystery novel, is with you, you might obtain a lot of things! Maybe a lost item. Or maybe, you might notice a secret feeling you have for someone!~"_

..Oha Aha is truly frightening, Midorima thought. As the thumping of his heart went faster, he knew he couldn't escape the fact that he had fallen for Akashi…

* * *

_Ψ Erica, Meaning: Solitude Ψ_

"did you have another argument with your father?"

He asked as gentle as he could over the phone. Silence came from the other end and he asked again. It was a rare thing for her to call him when she had no particular business. Even if she did have one, she would prefer talking face-to-face rather than on the phone. It would prevent her from reading the other's expressions, she said.

"…yea.."

A simple answer said in a small voice. Arguments with her father about her club activities or school life have been occurring recently and Midorima knew how much she hated having those arguments. She loves her father a lot and has devoted herself to him ever since her mother had gone. Though devotion has lessen through out the years, she still cared deeply for him.

"are you..okay?"

A stupid question to ask. Of course she wasn't. But that was the only thing Midorima could think of asking.

"who knows"

"do you want to come over?"

Their houses were in the same area so it should be okay for a night walk.

"no.."

"then I'll—"

"Midorima, it's fine just speaking like this because…"

He stayed silent, waiting for her to continue. She might have gotten annoyed by how he really wanted to see her. He can't help it though. Worry takes over him easily when it comes to the redhead. A voice, so close to breaking that it didn't sound like her, was heard by him.

"I don't want to show the current me to Midorima…"

Trying to keep her dignity no matter what. How typical of her. But it is again typical of her, to keep her troubles all to herself. After all, she has always been alone.

* * *

_Ψ Red Rose, Meaning: Love Ψ_

"I like Midorima, romantically"

He nearly choked on his own saliva hearing her casually utter those words during their study session at his place. The 'romantically' part was unneeded but it was just incase he was thinking of the normal friend-ish like. She looked directly at him, not a single trace of pink was seen on her face but she couldn't be lying. The face she was making proved that. While it is true that reading her expressions are hard but Midorima had been with her long enough to know what she is thinking.

"I- I—"

"you don't need to force yourself to say anything"

She let out an innocent chuckle. He pushed up his glasses nervously, face in a bright shade of red, and looked away. His free hand fiddling with the edge of the pages of the workbook. Eyes filled with content, she leaned on her fist and watched him feeling flustered.

"me too"

Her ruby widened ever so slightly and she blinked, rather dumbfounded. Honestly, she wasn't expecting him to return her feelings— considering how he felt about romantic subjects —and though she was a genius at reading what others are thinking or feeling, she was clueless about him liking her. Faint pink coloured her cheeks and a smile formed on her features.

_You never fail to amuse me, Midorima…_

* * *

_Ψ Morning Glory, Meaning: Willful Promises Ψ_

"which high school does Midorima want to go to?"

Akashi asked, her eyes not leaving the book she was reading, accompanied by the silence of the library. Midorima, performing the same action, answered seriously.

"probably Shuutoku. Their school & basketball club has an excellent reputation and it isn't far from where I live."

"I see…"

She murmured. An eyebrow was raised and he directed the question back to her.

"wherever my father decides."

An answer he had expected. He too murmured an "I see…" and continued on his reading. Honestly, he wanted to go to the same high school as her. Not because he liked her and they were currently going out with each other but because he'd at least have someone to play shogi with when bored. But knowing Akashi's father, he would choose a grand school for her and it is highly impossible for him to get in, even though he is Midorima.

"Maybe I should suggest to father about letting me go to Shuutoku with you.."

_Did she just read his— _Nevermind. It wasn't impossible for her to do that anyways.

"would he even allow it?"

"like you said, the school has a excellent reputation. I'm sure I can persuade him. 'Sides," She set her elbows on the desk, putting her book aside, and rested her chin on her intertwined fingers, giving her head a slight tilt to the side. "Midorima would be lonely without me, wouldn't he?"

_Damn that smile of hers._

"I won't be lonely at all"

He stated, starting to get all tsundere. The clatter of a chair falling and a soft thud of her swiftly getting on the table. Her delicate hand pushing Midorima's chair slightly back so it would only be supported by two of its legs and her face only a few inches from his, a playful smirk planted on her face.

"you should work on your lies, Midorima"

"tsk. I'm not—"

Her lips casually pressing against his ceased him from continuing his words in an instant, his eyes widening in the process. It seemed like time had stopped for them at the moment as the kiss seemed like it had lasted forever. He was still in a daze with his face redder than a tomato as she backed up.

"promise me that we'll go to the same school, Midorima. Promise that we will stay together for as long as fate allows us"

She said softly. For once, it didn't sound like an order. Though she wasn't the type to use cheesy lines such as fate or destiny, it didn't really matter now. Midorima nodded slowly, making Akashi smile. As the rays from the sunset passed through the windows, she leaned in for another kiss which he gladly returned.

* * *

_Ψ Hydrangea, Meaning: Pride Ψ_

"Midorimacchi, how 'bout you just admit that Akashicchi is right?..."

"no."

"but Midorin…"

"Midorima-kun, you better do so"

"I refuse."

An argument concerning the two of the team's members has made the pair cease talking to each other. The two members have been skipping practice and being regulars, this was absolutely not allowed. Akashi said that they should dragged back to practice but Midorima said to leave them alone for some time because there was nothing they could do at the moment. They opposed to each other's opinions and it turned into an argument.

Both being the type that doesn't like admitting they're wrong, they gave each other the silent treatment ever since the day before. The team, not liking how their captain was in a bad mood, tried to persuade the green haired male to go and say that he was wrong but no matter what they did, he wouldn't do so. Honestly, they were tired of the stubborn pair but nothing could be done unless one of them swallows their pride and admits the other is right.

Stating he was going to the library, Midorima exited the gym and the three members that were talking to him sighed. They just couldn't get how stubborn he was. A tall figure walking into the gym caught their attention and their pink haired manager exclaimed a "Mukkun!" once she saw him.

"Murasakibara" Akashi approached him. "good to see that you're going to be attending practice today."

"hnn? Who said so? I just came to get my bag of snacks that I left…"

"You have stepped into the gym therefore you are not allowed to leave until practice is over."

"no way…~"

_You have dared to defy the one that is absolute._

"Murasakibara—"

"why should I listen to Aka-chin when she is obviously weaker than me?"

_Words that should not have been uttered have been said._

"what…?"

"I have no intention in listening to someone weaker than me..~"

_Slowly you are breaking the seal._

"I'll have to discipline you"

"Even if it's Aka-chin, I'll crush you"

_Be sure to not regret it._

"1-on-1. 5 goals."

_It's a demon in disguise._

"if you win, you can stop coming to practice. If I win, you will, without fail, attend practice everyday."

"Akashi-kun?!"

_There is no turning back._

"lies!—"

"Akashicchi is…losing?!"

_For once it has been broken_

"looks like with this goal I'll win~"

"…."

_It can never return to normal_

"_**Because I always win, I'm always right"**_

_**...**_

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**...**

**...**

**...**

_Ψ Red Spider Lily, Meaning: Lost Memory Ψ_

"Shintarou"

Midorima could feel his body shiver when those words escaped her lips, ending with a taunting smirk. It was the same feeling he felt when they were discussing about Haizaki. One of her eyes was not the colour of a ruby anymore. Rather, it was like an amber gleaming in the darkness. Those eyes that looked so gentle before was now giving him a look which injected fear through his entire body.

She changed.

Every bit of her changed.

Her personality.

The way she talks.

Everything.

It all started from when Murasakibara was about to beat her in an one-on-one, or so he heard. She never lost in anything in her whole entire life so at the thought of losing, something inside her snapped. A psychotic smirk made its way on her features and a threaten to kill those who disobeyed her. Midorima could feel his heart ache as the 'new' Akashi continued to speak with arrogance and absoluteness in her voice.

Though it hurt, he held to the hope that she would return to the usual Akashi she was.

The usual gentle Akashi.

The Akashi who would always play shogi with him.

The Akashi who didn't think weirdly of his horoscope addiction.

The Akashi who he fell for.

But, as time passed by, that last thread of hope started to disappear. In the locker room, Akashi approached Midorima who was rarely spacing out while changing. She had to lock the room so it is an inconvenience for him to still be there.

"Shintarou, mind finish changing soon? You are not making my task easy here."

His emerald hues shifted from his tidy locker to her figure which was standing firm with her arms across her chest and a look which held no emotion at all. It hurt so much just looking at her. Those eyes weren't looking at him with care or even love. They were looking down on him. Like he was just another piece to her collection of pawns in this game called life.

"sorry." He simply uttered. "I was just thinking…"

"what is so important that it prevents Shintarou from—"

She didn't manage to finish her sentence as Midorima's lips were forced onto hers. His fingers curled firmly around her wrists and they trembled ever so slightly. He couldn't take it anymore. Ever since she changed, they had hardly anytime together. Even the usual after school shogi was ceased. He had enough. He wanted to be with her.

As they parted, he gently rested his head on the crook of her neck and gave her a timid, but also strong, hug. Somehow, his body couldn't stop trembling. The fear of her continuing the cold gazes she gave him was too much. He didn't want to see those eyes that were void from emotion anymore. His heart ached inside of him and he felt that if he let go of her now…

_He would never see her again._

"Shintarou—"

"say, Akashi. Do you remember…what we promised some time ago? About high school…"

_Please…_

"About us.."

_Tell me that you do…_

"do you, Akashi…?"

_Tell me you haven't forgotten…!_

"...what are you talking about, Shintarou?"

Words that he dread to hear. Words that he hoped so hard to never hear from her. They were uttered so casually that Midorima could feel his whole world turn to darkness. His arms around her loosened and Akashi gave a soft push to distance herself from the other, anger could be sensed faintly in those empty eyes. The male's voice quivered as he tried to utter her name but she cut him off with a voice that sounded like a stranger's.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are indicating."

_Stop.._

"and Shintarou, what was indecent act for?"

_Just stop.._

"I will forgive you this once but the next time you do so,"

_Don't say anything more!_

"**I will not hesitate to kill you.**"

A graceful turn and she walked out, not even bothering about her task to lock the room anymore. After all, she could return later when he was gone. Midorima watched as her figure disappeared from his view. His hand clenched his chest and he fell to his knees, whole body trembling and curling up as tears flowed out of his eyes.

_It hurt.._

_It hurt so bad.._

_Who knew their red string of fate could be cut so easily?_

For the first time in his entire life, Midorima never felt such excruciating pain. A stinging sensation enveloped his heart as he silently cried in the locker room, knowing, that whatever he did, he could never get her back. She had fallen into the darkness and will never return…

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_…_**

**_..._**

**_…_**

**_..._**

**_..._**

Akashi walked down the hallway with her fists clenched tightly and her face showing less anger than before. Though she had said those words to him, she could not comprehend why her chest tightened with every syllable that rolled off her tongue. Like those words were also hurting her as well.

_Why?_

_Midorima was just another member of the team._

_Nothing more than that._

_He is basically just another pawn._

_Even so…_

She came to a stop when a tear rolled down her cheek.

Then another.

Then another.

Then another…

She wasn't suppose to be the one who is hurt. She isn't the one who should be crying. She had no feelings towards him. He's nothing special to her, she thought as she desperately tried to stop the falling tears. Akashi hugged her knees, curling into a ball and burying her face between her arms. He wasn't anything special to him. If so…

"then why does it hurt so much?..."

_Midorima…_


End file.
